Amor y locura en llamas
by DixieClemets
Summary: En el amor pueden haber llamas que recidan en el corazón de las personas... Esta es la historia de Victoria y Jeff, que apesar de las advercidades consiguieron estar juntos uno con el otro en este amor y locura en llamas...
1. El incendio

La niebla y la oscuridad se adueñaron de la ciudad... Y el chico que caminaba en la calle tiritaba al unísono a las demás personas que pasaban...  
>Esté solamente vestía con una sudadera bastante fina, y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro... Él avistó el la lejanía una cabaña en una colina cercana... Y decidió entrar en ella...<br>-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-Llamó con una voz autoritaria y como nadie respondió decidió entrar. Una vez dentro de la casa, el joven subió al segundo piso y encontró una chimenea en una de las habitaciones... En ella, se encontró con una joven... Era de cabello dorado y ojos de color miel... Llevaba un top de color verde, un pantis negro y unas bailarinas azules; ella tenía una manta blanca por encima suya, y se la veía empapada... Cuando esta se percató de la precencia del chicó, se asustó al principio, pero después se tranquilizó y por ultimo sonrió...  
>-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la joven adolescente.<br>-Perdón... pensé que no vivia nadie aquí.-Contestó el chico tapandose la cara...  
>-Yo no vivo aquí... Fué que unos bandalos me empujaron al río que hay aquí cerca, y como no sabía a donde ir y me estaba conjelando, decidí refugiarme en esta casa...-Dijo triste.<br>-ah, vale.- asintió el chicó.  
>-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo delante de la hogera? Estas tiritando...-La joven sonrió pícara.-¿Es qué no quieres, Sr. Jeff?-.<br>-¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó el chico extrañado.  
>-Te conozco gracias al internet. Tú eres una historia de terror urbana muy famosa. Y soy una gran fan tuya... Pero, pensé en varias ocaciones que tú no eras real...-Se entristeció un poco pero al rato volvió a sonreir con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.-Aunque... tú... siempre me gustaste...-.<br>-...-Jeff se mantuvo en silencio.-Pues... esto es una desventaja, porque tú me conoces pero yo a tí no, así que... ¿Cómo te llamas?-el chico sonrió quitandose la capucha.  
>-Victoria... Vicky, para los amigos...- Sonrió de vuelta.<br>Los jovenes comenzarón a charlar alegradamente sin darse cuenta que de la chimenea salió una chispa de fuego la cual comenzo a incendiar la casa mientras los dos charlaban sin imutarse de que toda la habitación se quemaba, y para cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, el suelo calló con ellos en el. De entre los escombros salió Jeff, el cual se puso a rebuscar para encontrar a la joven, la encontó inconciente. Y el se puso nervioso. No había visto tanto fuego desde que se quemó enteró de adolescente.  
>Y poco a poco, todo comenzó a derrumbarse... <div> 


	2. Un momento de felicidad

Cuando Victoria llegó a su casa, se bañó y luego cojió sj telefono dispuesta a hablar con su mejor amiga. Despues de un gran: "Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" y una vez se finalizó la llamada, ella se acostó en su cama. Miró el reloj, eran las diez y media de la noche, así que decidió acostarse, pero mientras intentaba dormir, no pudo evitar pensar en el principe de sus sueños...  
>Al día siguiente, Victoria se fué al instituto como siempre, preparando con antelacion todas las cosas que tenía que llevar para la excursion que se haría ese día a los asaderos en la montaña.<br>Una vez en la montaña se puso a pasear por allí y se encontró con dos personas discutiendo...  
>Momentos antes, Jeff paseaba por los asaderos de la montaña, se había enterado de que un grupo de estudiantes iba a ir de excursion allí, y lo vió como una oportunidad para saciar la sed de sangre que tenía, per en vez de encontrarse con los estudiantes se encontró con otra persona:<br>-Hasta aquí llegaste, Jeff.-Dijo la chica.  
>-¿Qué quieres, plana horrenda?-Dijo con ironia.<br>-Tu muerte...-.  
>-Sí, claro...-.<br>-Lo digo enserio.-.  
>-Vaya... tenemos un testigo de tus amenazas de muerte... Jane, será mejor que te larges antes de que cambie de opinión.-Sonrió mirando a Victoria, a lo que Jane salió corriendo.-Hola, Victoria.-Saludó sonriente.<br>-Hola.-Sonrió ella.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el mayor.<br>-Una excursion...-Contestó ella.-Oye, ¿tienes tiempo para hablar?-Volvió a sonreir.  
>-um... ¡vale!-Jeff y Victoria buscaron un lugar para sentarse, y cuando lo encontraron se pusieron a hablar:<br>-¿Cómo estas?-.  
>-Muy bien, ¿y tu?-Se mantuvo sonriendo.<br>-Genial.-El se puso a observarla. -¡!-Victoria se asombró al ver que Jeff se le acercó demasíado, pero rapidamente se re-incorporó y ella tambien se acercó.  
>-Oye, ¿sabes que te ves linda?-Jeff le sonrió -Yo no soy tan hermosa como tú...-Se le acercó aun más.<br>-Pero sí eres realmente hermosa...-Le susurró al oido.-A mí me pareces perfecta...-Tocó la pierna de esta mientras la miraba de forma pervertida. Entonces Victoria se acercó a Jeff y le dió un beso dejandolo asombrado. Al rato Victoria dejó de besarlo y antes de ue Jeff pudiera decir nada, ella le dió la direccion de su casa y se fué, dejando a Jeff desconcertado. En la mente del asesino estaba el recuedo de cuando salieron del incendio, ella le dió un beso en la mejilla de despedida.  
>Un rato despues, Jeff se fué... <div> 


	3. Llamas de pasión

Cuando Victoria llegó a su casa se encontró con que su familia no estaba, y había una nota en la que ponía: "Vicky, hemos ido a la casa de tú abuela porque ella necesita ayuda. Cuida de la casa mientras no estamos. Tu hermano ha salido y no volverá hasta pasado mañana. Chao."  
>Victoria fué a subir a su cuarto sintió como llamaban a la puerta:<br>-¡Jeff!-se alegró.-pasa.-  
>-Hola, guapa...-Saludó mientras entraba.<br>-Mis padres no están, así que no te preocupes, hermoso...-Jeff la abrazó.-...Jeff...-Victoria aprovechó y lo beso con cariño.  
>-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en tí todo el camino, y creo que... me gustas...-Victoria no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja.<br>-Jeff, tú tambien me gustas.-El susodicho se sonrojó.  
>Comenzaron a hablar un rato sobre esto luego se sentaron en el sillón. Poco a poco se fueron acercado más al otro, luego, Jeff abrazó a Victoria, despues de eso, Él, comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia la pierna de la rubia. Entonces, el asesino pasó su mano por el muslo de está... Con rapidez, ella se sentó encima de Jeff y comenzó a besarlo... Pasaron treinta minutos así, hasta que Jeff se levantó cojiendola y llevandola a la cama de esta.-Jeff...-gimió al ver como Jeff metia sus manos por debajo de su top.-espera, yo Nunca he hecho esto...-.<br>-Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco...-Jeff la abrazó.-Pero, tranquila, que no te voy a hacer daño.-  
>Ya habia pasado cincuenta minutos en los qe los gemidos no cesaban. Victoria se aferraba al cuello de Jeff con ansia mientras que este la agarraba desde la cintuta para que la penetracion fuera más rapida y justo en ese momento ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Luego de esto, ambos cayeron a la cama cansados, Jeff se quedó dormido al instante, mientras que Victoria lo veía dormir y pensandó que este amor duraría para siempre... <div> 


	4. Como un matrimonio

Victoria se despertó un tanto probocada, así que fué al baño por sí las moscas, y acabó vomitando...  
>Cuando la joven volvió, se asustó al ver que Jeff estaba virado hacia la puerta...¿Estará despierto o dormido? Era el pensamento que tenía Victoria. -¿Qué pasa, acaso tengo moros en la cara, guapa? Ya se que soy hermoso, pero, no para tanto.-Sonrió de forma burlona.<br>-Es que... pensé que estabas dormido...-Sonrió la joven viendo como Jeff se levantaba y la abrazaba.  
>-¿Estas bien? Es que te oí vomitar...-<br>-Sí. Gracias por preocuparte.-  
>-De nada, mí amor.-<br>Como los padres de Victoria no volvian ni el hermano tampoco, Jeff le ofreció un reto a la joven: Se tenían que comportar como un matrimonio durante dos días, y sí lo conseguia tenía de premio un juramento hecho por Jeff, en el cual prometia que se casaría con ella cuando la rubia cumpliese la mayoria de edad. Victoria acepto sin rechistar, dado a que ella deseabla casarse con Jeff.  
>La joven estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida como pudiese, dado que Jeff la besaba con pasión en cada parte de su cuerpo...<br>-Je-Jeff...-  
>-Shhh...-<br>Tres horas despues de ese momento en la cocina (Cosa que habia acabado en Jeff y Victoria sintiendo placer juntos) la joven fué a la habitación de sus padres y se encontró con el traje de boda de su madre, cosa que le dió curiosidad y decidió probarselo, y justo cuando se estaba mirando en el espejo Jeff entró en la habitación...  
>-Victoria... sí quieres que nos casemos ya solo tienes que decirlo...-La abrazó con ternura.-Te amo...-<br>-Y yo a tí más...-  
>-Oye... ¿Podemos hacer como qué nos casamos?-<br>-Va-vale-  
>Entonces, Jeff se acercó a Victoria y comenzó a hablar.<br>-¿Aceptas?-  
>-Acepto.-Sonrió Automaticamente se besaron y Jeff la cojio en brazos.<br>-Ya que nos hemos casado...-El la llevó a su habitación.-...ahora toca la noche de bodas...- 


	5. Despues de mucho tiempo

Jeff se despertó con Victoria encima suya...  
>-¿Qué haces?-Dijo con una voz picantona.<br>-Lo que tú quieras...-Dijo quitandole la ropa interior a Jeff.  
>El jóven sonrió y acostó a la chica debajo suya y le dió un apasionado beso con lengua. Victoria comenzó a masturbar rapidamente a Jeff, el placer fué tanto que el chico comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Jeff abrio de piernas a Victoria y comenzó a lamer su clitoris con rapidez provocando que ella comenzara a gritar de placer. Jeff no podía aguantar las ganas de penetrar a la chica por lo que la abrazó y comenzó a meter su pene por la vagina de la jóven...<br>Ya habían pasado dos horas en las que no habían parado de gemir juntos, Victoria se encontraba siendo penetrada por Jeff, quien la tenía encima suya mientras besaba los pechos de la susodicha...  
>Ya se habian corrido como 30 veces y no paraban de hacerlo... Jeff la besó y acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza.<br>-Vic...toria... ah...-Siguió gimiendo.  
>-Jeff... ¡ah!-Se volvieron a correr juntos.<br>Al rato Jeff se desperto, se pegó una ducha y luego observo un objeto en la habitación... era... ¿un bebe? No, era un muñeco... pero... parecia tan real... Jeff lo sostuvo en brazos y lo trato como a un bebe... Cuando Victoria despertó lo encontró mimando al muñeco como sí fuera un bebe real. Victoria lo abrazó y sonrió, se veía lindo...  
>A las semanas, los policias consiguieron atrapar a Jeff y lo metieron en la carcel... Le pusieron una sentencia de diez años... A los diez años Jeff salió de la carcel siendo PEOR de lo que era antes...<br>Un día, se metió en una casa cualquiera, ha matar gente. Cuando se encontró con alguien muy especial.  
>-...¿Jeff?...-<br>-...Vi...¿Victoria?...- 


	6. Amor de vuelta

-¡¿Jeff?!-

-¿Victoria…?-Jeff se alegró tanto que abrazó a la joven con velocidad y la besó con fiereza, la chica, en un acto de zafarse del joven, le mordió el labio inferior estallándolo, el chico al notar esto le dio de beber a su amante su propia sangre.

Luego de esto, Jeff acostó a su amada en el suelo mientras ella se resistía.

… ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Por qué debería?-Comenzó a desnudar a la chica.

-¡PORQUE TE ODIO!-Ella le golpeó a él en el estomago para soltarse.

-¿Victoria…? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!¡LO QUÉ ME PASA ES QUÉ TE FUISTE HACE 10 AÑOS DEJANDOME SOLA, EMBARAZADA Y CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO! ¡Y AHORA VUELVES SOLO PARA FOLLAR! ¡¿A TI TE PARECE NORMAL?!-

-Yo… puedo explicártelo, me metieron en la cárcel, y no sabía tu número, por lo que no pude llamarte. ¿Y qué es eso de… embarazada?-

-Eso es que me quedé embarazada de un pequeño… Jeffrey Jr.… el cual falleció…-Se puso a llorar a lo que Jeff la abrazó con cariño.

-Hey, tranquila…-

-Me… dio una depresión tan fuerte que tuve que venirme a casa de mi hermana para no suicidarme…-

-Victoria…-

-Te eché tanto de menos…-Lo abrazó con más fuerza. -Lo siento por haberte gritado…-

-Yo lo siento por haberme comportado como un tigre en celo.-

-La verdad… no me importa que te comportes así…-Sonrió.

-Eres una chica mala… Me gusta ver que no has cambiado ni un lapice…-Besó el cuello de la menor.

-Si tan mala soy, ¿Por qué no me castigas…?-

-Eres un poco bipolar, ¿lo sabías…?-

-Sí… Vamos, semental… lo que empezaste termínalo…-

-Je je…-Besó el cuello de la chica con pasión. Él bajó hasta llegar a las piernas de la chica, le quitó el pantalón pijama a la joven, la ropa interior inferior y la penetró de una sola embestida.

-¡AH!-Gimió y automáticamente se tapó la boca para que no se oyeran los gemidos. -¡Um!-

-Ah…-Gimió levemente Jeff. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Jeff cogió a su amada y la sentó encima suya… -Te toca mandar, hermosa…-

-S-si… ah…-Ella comenzó a saltar encima de su amor gimiendo drásticamente sin poder evitarlo. -¡Jeff voy a…! ¡AH!-

-Victoria… ¡Ah!...-Se corrieron a la vez.

Cuando Victoria despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró abrazando a Jeff y cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró a su hermana.

-olí wis…-

-¡Aria…!-La interrumpió.

-¿No querrás despertar a tu Jeffrey, verdad?-

-No…-

-¿Algo que decir antes de que te mate por tirarte a alguien en el suelo de la cocina?-

-Sí…... ¡AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAA JEEEEEEEEFFEEEEEEEY THEEEEE KILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-Dijo chillando.


End file.
